Patent Document 1 discloses a system for charging a battery mounted on a lower surface of a floor panel, the system including a primary coil placed in a movable manner on a road surface and a secondary coil installed at a front portion on a lower surface of a vehicle toward one side in a vehicle width direction and facing the primary coil so as to supply electric power from the primary coil to the secondary coil by electromagnetic induction.